Coming Back
by peace-n-serenity
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura used to be best friends till she moved away. She slowly faded out of Syaoran's life and became only a memory to him. He's a Senior this year. Life has changed and there's a new girl in town. A hot new girl...
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before she moved. She left to go to the capital where her father had gotten a new job. I felt like part of me had left with her. She was my best friend ever since we met in third grade. She had confronted me demanding to know why I was always glaring at her. I smirked and walked away. She grabbed my arm and gave me a glare of her own. I didn't know why it got to her so bad. I glared at everyone because no one knew my past. Let's just say that I'm not a normal kid. I didn't grow up playing in the park with my friends. I never had any friends. My only friend was my cousin, Eriol. He was a strange one though. I never quite understood him. He acted so mature for a kid. There was another thing. It was as if he could see right through me.  
  
After the incident with Sakura confronting me, we slowly because friends which eventually led to us becoming best friends. We would hang out all the time watching horror movies, which I picked out, late at night. I knew she couldn't tolerate ghosts and "scary stuff", but that made watching the movies all the better because she was just so easy to scare.  
  
I still remember the day she told me she was leaving.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The doorbell rang. I got up and took a peek to see who was outside. It was Sakura. I couldn't remember if we were supposed to hang out, but that didn't matter since both of our parents were used to us just suddenly appearing without notice.  
  
Sakura walked in with a smile. But I could clearly tell that the smile was strained. She was hiding something. I told her to go to my room and went to get some food.  
  
Balancing the cookies and soda's I opened the door. I could hear sniffling. 'Must be thing going around' I thought walking in.  
  
"what's up?" I asked putting the food on my desk.  
  
"h.hey Sya..Syaoran." she smiled weakly. She was looking at the pictures of us hanging out at the beach last year.  
  
"did you catch the thing going around?" I asked. She shook her head slowly. A tear slid down her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Cherry?" I asked gently using the nickname I gave her.  
  
"I.I..have..t.to" she choked. I sat down with her and put my arm around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"Take your time. Breath in, breath out." I said trying to sooth her. 'What could be causing her so much grief?' I wondered.  
  
Sakura suddenly started to cry, huge tears running down her face. Her shoulders shook. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. She cried in to my chest soaking my shirt.  
  
I became scared. "What is it Sakura? Please tell me!"  
  
Sakura only hugged me tighter as if she were afraid that if she were to let let go, I would disappear.  
  
"Sakura, I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong?" I made her look at me. I wiped the tears from her face.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm moving."  
  
I let go of her. "What?!?!" I said, not believing her.  
  
"I'm moving to Tokyo in 2 days. My dad got a job at Tokyo University." She said looking at the place where the floor and the wall met. She spoke as if she had no more emotions left in her.  
  
I pulled her back into my arms again. I held here tightly not wanted her to leave. My best friend was leaving me.  
  
After a while, she sat up. "We had a great four years together."  
  
I nodded smiling at her. I was reminising about all the times we had spent together. Soon the two days had passed and I was giving my best friend one last hug goodbye. I smiled and handed her a teddy bear with a yellow rose signifying friendship. She smiled and whispered thank you before giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
it has been five years since we saw each other. After she moved, I moved to a different house. I lost contact with her and she slowly faded out of my life. She was nothing more than a memory now. A good memory.  
  
I'm a senior this year at Tomeda High School. I guess you could say that I still look the same. Still have my messy chocolate color hair with my peircing brown eyes. I've grown up though. I'm not the kid I used to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a senior this year at Tomeda High School. I guess you could say that I still look the same. Still have my messy chocolate color hair with my piercing brown eyes. I've grown up though. I'm not the kid I used to be. _________________________________  
  
Now my best friend is Eriol. Strange isn't it? That a weird kid like him would be my best friend. I stepped out of my sleek black convertible and set the alarm. Even with me being the "most popular guy", there were still foolish people who tried to mess with me.  
  
Immediately I was surrounded by girls. Not just a few, but a whole swarm of them. I rolled my eyes and shoved my way out. "Go away, God damn it" I said. The screeching things suddenly got louder and the annoying sound they made got to a terrifying high pitch. I tried to block them out, but the painful noise they made was just too much to handle. Bits and pieces of their almost indecipherable "talking" made it to my soon-to-be-deaf ears.  
  
"Oh my god! His voice is so sexy!" "Marry me!" "Tall, tan, one hell of a man!" "Syaoran! I love you!  
  
I groaned, annoyed of all this useless waste of oxygen. I finally was able to break free after five long minutes of being held captive. I saw Eriol and his girlfriend, Tomoyo, standing there watching me. I sprinted towards them. From years of practice, sprinting away from my four sisters and the huge swarms of "things", it really paid off.  
  
Tomoyo was standing there laughing at me. I glared at her. It wasn't exactly my fault I was supposedly one of the "hottest" guys in the school. I didn't want those girls to crawl all over me. Who would?  
  
"Tomoyo, take care of them, would you?!" I plead with her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the girls that were fast approaching me.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair. "God damn! Don't you girls have anything better to do?! Get the hell away from Syaoran! Can't you tell he doesn't want you guys around?! Go away! Shoo!" She yelled swatting them away like flies.  
  
I sighed. Tomoyo was known for being tough. She was always the one who had to tell the "stalkers" to leave me alone. I felt sorry for Eriol though. I wonder how he got through any of the fights he had with her.  
  
I whispered a quick thanks to Tomoyo and slipped away. I immediately was spun around when I went around a corner.  
  
"Hey Connie." I said knowing exactly who pulled me aside. From my years of intense training, I got used to sensing certain things about certain people.  
  
"Morning, Syaoran. How come you didn't come and greet me this morning?!" she demanded playfully. She was wearing a tight spaghetti strap shirt that showed her midriff and short shorts.  
  
The answer was the same thing everyday. "Bombarded with a swarm of pesky things."  
  
Her face's features grew angry. "Why do those girls still follow you around?! Can't they see that you're mine and that we belong together?!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I catch any one of them flirting with you in any way, they will pay."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Connie was so protective of me. She had been my girlfriend for almost a year. She was the head cheerleader at Tomeda High and every guy with a brain wanted her. And guess who had the honors of having her? Me.  
  
I didn't really ask her out. We made out at Takashi's party and apparently everyone there assumed we had hooked up and the next day rumors had it that I had asked her out. I didn't mind though, having the hottest chick in school being my girlfriend. I loved the amount of envy I got, but it came with a price. I got into many fights just so I wouldn't lose Connie to some jackass.  
  
Connie was a beautiful girl. She was clear blue eyes and long black hair. She had an amazing body to match her perfect features. She was all I needed. Or so I thought.  
  
"Um... I need to get to our locker." I said trying to get her out of her rage.  
  
She looked up at me with a scowl. Apparently she didn't want to come out of her rage. I think she was imagining strangling a 'poor innocent girl'. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
She slipped her hand into mine and we walked across the campus to our locker. I greeted people as I passed them with a glare. I had to keep my reputation as a tough guy so that none of them would try anything. Connie just smirked at everyone.  
  
Suddenly she spoke up. "Hey. You know there's a new girl in town."  
  
I pretended to be intrested. "Really?!?" Connie liked it when I was "intrested" in what she was saying. I usually never was. It was always gossip and useless chatter.  
  
"Yeah! It's some girl who just moved her last week. She's supposedly enrolled into this school. I wonder what she looks like! Heard she pretty hot." Connie rolled her eyes.  
  
I had learned how to respond the way girls liked. "No one can compare to you though. You're so beautiful, you're a goddess." I said.  
  
Connie blushed. "Aww.. really?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled at her. She gave me a quick kiss.  
  
"Then you better not leave me for her." She threatened in a joking way.  
  
"Why would I? You're all I need." I said perfectly.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. I love you!" Connie smiled brightly. I nodded, opening our locker. I pulled out my literature textbook.  
  
The bell rang as soon as I snapped the lock back onto the locker. "See you later, hon" She whispered, giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, walking to my lit class.  
  
As soon as I walked in, I saw my gang of friends. Yamazaki and his girlfriend, Chiharu, Aaron and his girlfriend Naoko and Ty and his girlfriend Rika.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Yamazaki and Aaron yelled as I walked towards them.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" I asked, walking towards them.  
  
"We were just talking about the new girl. I can't believe anyone would want to transfer to a different school during their Senior year. And plus, the year's three fourths over already. I mean, how is she going to find a date for senior ball, and-" Chiharu was blabbing on and on, so I just decided to tune her out. Class was almost starting anyway. Just because I'm a popular kid, doesn't mean I don't get good grades, right? In fact, I'm one of the highest in our class. 'Maybe that's why those nerdy girls are trying to get me too.' I thought realizing why they were also chasing me. 'Whatever' I shook my head. It wasn't as if another bunch would hurt.  
  
"So, who are you taking to Senior ball?" Rika asked me, giggling at how nosy she was being.  
  
"I'm thinking about taking Connie." I replied casually. I didn't know whether I really wanted to keep dating Connie. I mean, she's been my girlfriend for almost a year and so, but my "love" for her has really died out. There wasn't any point in going out with her anymore. She was just getting annoying. 'Plus she has this strange notion that I'm going to propose to her after senior year.' I thought bitterly. 'Like that will ever happen.' I didn't want to break her heart, but I wanted to be free from her grasps. She was too overprotective. The more I thought about our situation, the more I felt the need to end it.  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran!" Rika yelled to my face. I snapped out of my trance-like stage. I looked at her.  
  
"Finally got your attention back." She huffed. "What did you mean by saying that you might take Connie?!" She demanded emphasizing the word might.  
  
"I just don't know if I want to take her to Senior ball. I meant every word I said. I don't even know if I still want to be with her." I replied sighed. I ran a hand through my messy hair.  
  
Chiharu turned around hearing what I had said. "Are you kidding me?!?!" She shrieked. She never really liked Connie. To her, Connie was just another prissy female who just wanted fame and glory.  
  
"No." I replied, taking a seat. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
  
After class I pulled Chiharu and Rika out of the classroom. "Don't tell her until I'm ready, okay?"  
  
They nodded and walked off. I had known Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Ty, Naoko and Aaron since 7th grade. They had become my closest friends. Eriol was my best friend since I had known him since I was born.  
  
I quickly rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry." I apologized quickly and walked off. I looked back to see who it was, but the person had already disappeared.  
  
Slipping into my Chinese classroom, I sat down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." She greeted.  
  
"Hey." I replied. I wasn't exactly in the best mood. I was thinking about how to break up with Connie. I mean, it would be really easy with other girls, but Connie and I have been through a lot together. We were almost inseparable for a while, but my love for her just faded away. 'That reminds me of Sakura. She just faded away too.' I thought sadly.  
  
I focused back on what was happening in class and saw a hand waving in front of my eyes. I shook my head from being cross-eyed and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Care to enlighten?" She asked gently. Tomoyo had always been the one to counsel me on my so called "girl-problems" ever since my first crush in 8th grade. She was a great friend and I genuinely appreciated her thoughtfulness and caring nature.  
  
"I'm going to break up with Connie." I said in Chinese. Tomoyo and Eriol both knew Chinese, having grown up in Hong Kong. We were both taking the class for the easy A. Eriol on the other hand preferred something more challenging. French. He wanted to be able to speak the language of love, for some strange reason. He didn't need to know it because he already had girls falling at his feet.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She coughed. "Are you serious?" She replied in Japanese.  
  
I nodded my head. "But I don't know how I'm going to do it." I replied in Chinese.  
  
"Mmmm.True." She said in Chinese. "She has been your girlfriend for almost a year."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
"Why would you want to break up with her suddenly?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I just don't like her the same anymore." I replied.  
  
Tomoyo understood. She understood everything. That's what I like about her. No matter what you talked to her about, she always had advice for you.  
  
"You still care for her right? Just in a different way." Tomoyo said, not asked. "Then what I think you should do is just tell her up front that your love has died out that you still care for her, but the relationship thing wont work out anymore."  
  
I thought about it. 'That could work. I'll give it a try' I thought. 


	3. chapter 3

"You still care for her right? Just in a different way." Tomoyo said, not asked. "Then what I think you should do is just tell her up front that your love has died out that you still care for her, but the relationship thing wont work out anymore."  
  
I thought about it. 'That could work. I'll give it a try' I thought. ___________________________________________  
  
After class-  
  
I walked towards the locker I shared with Connie. It was actually my locker, but after Connie and I started dating, she "moved in". I shook my head thinking about what she would say.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Connie happily walked up to me.  
  
"Hey Connie" I replied. I knew she wouldn't be happy at all later.  
  
"I'll catch you later, kay?" She winked at me, oblivious to what I was planning to do. I felt bad, but it had to be done. The more I thought about it, the more I felt we should break up.  
  
I nodded and headed off to my next class.  
  
Lunch-  
  
I walked up to the "gang" and sat down. I looked at Tomoyo who looked at me, and then looked at Connie. I knew what she was thinking. She was asking through her eyes, 'when are you going to tell her?' I only shook my head in response. We had gotten to know each other's silent 'talking'.  
  
I went back to eating and soon finished my food. I couldn't break up with her today. It was way too soon. Plus by the way I was talking to her, I was leading her to think that we were only becoming closer.  
  
I got up to throw away my trash. Connie looked up at me with wondering eyes. I knew what she was thinking. 'Why hasn't Syaoran said anything to me? Is he ignoring me? What's happening?'  
  
I smiled at her and sat back down. It was mainly my fault. If I hadn't been drunk, I wouldn't have made out with Connie. If I hadn't made out with Connie, she would still be chasing me. If she were still chasing me, I wouldn't have to deal with breaking up with her. If I didn't have to deal with breaking up with her, my life would be a lot more 'stress-free'.  
  
I sighed. Connie was my first long-term girlfriend that I hadn't broken up with after a couple weeks. We had been a couple months into our relationship and was still going strong.  
  
Eriol looked at me. "Hey Syaoran. You okay man?" He asked, giving me a strange look. He was also wondering why I wasn't talking to Connie. I sighed again and closed my eyes. Things were complicated. I didn't want to hurt Connie, but I knew I was going to have to.  
  
I opened my eyes when I heard shuffling next to me. I saw Connie scooting closer to snuggle with me. "Hey Connie." I said gently. I let her hold my hand and hug my waist.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." She smiled back weakly. She was afraid. Afraid to lose me.  
  
I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw sadness. I only smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Connie asked me quietly.  
  
I shook my head. "No. Nothing's wrong." I replied. Today was just not the day to break up with her. I just didn't have the heart to do that to her. 'Not right now. maybe tomorrow.'  
  
After Lunch-  
  
I didn't have any classes after lunch. Guess I really paid to be a Senior, right? I stretched and walked Connie to class. 'I really have to stop trying to make up for ignoring her because then she'll think our relationship is okay when it's not.' I thought, letting go of her hand. I ran a hand through my hair. It was a good thing Connie didn't mind today or else she would have grabbed my hand back .  
  
Connie stopped outside of her classroom. She shyly looked up at me. "Syaoran. I love you." she whispered and tiptoed to kiss me. I sighed and turned my head, avoiding her kiss.  
  
Connie frowned slightly. "I'll see you, kay?"  
  
I nodded and walked off, shoving my hands into my pockets. I walked passed the office and saw was I believed was an angel that fell from the heavens. She had long auburn hair with a slender body.  
  
'Syaoran! Stop thinking like this! You still have a girlfriend!' My mind scolded. I smirked. 'So what? She'll be gone tomorrow.' I retorted and took one last glance at the fallen angle and drove away.  
  
At home-  
  
"Syaoran!" My mother, Yelan, yelled as I walked into the house.  
  
I sighed and walked into the living room and saw her with two visitors. I put on my goody-two-shoes face and smiled. "Yes mother?" I asked flashing a smile at the two visitors.  
  
"Say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Sakimoto." She requested smiling at me.  
  
I bowed and greeted them. "Mother, I have to go study right now." I told her. "Excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Sakimoto." I bowed again and left the room. I knew Mother would be well pleased.  
  
I walked into my room and shut the door. I threw my backpack on the ground and flung myself in my bed. I sighed deeply into the bed and closed my eyes. "I'm going to break up with Connie today."I said. The angelic character floated into my head. A thought came up. 'that way I'll be free to ask the angel to Senior ball.'  
  
I fell asleep for thirty minutes until my cell phone started vibrating. I groaned and checked the Caller ID. It was Connie. 'Well, here goes.'  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Baby." I heard Connie say.  
  
There was a pause before she continued. "Are you okay? I felt as if you were avoiding me. What's wrong?"  
  
I sighed. "There's something I want to tell you."  
  
I heard Connie gasp. "No. No. no."  
  
"What? I was just going to say that I saw the 'new girl' today. Quite a hot chick, if you ask me." I smirked. I knew Connie was confused.  
  
She let out a breath. I hadn't planned to break up with her this way, but I thought it was more interesting. "I thought, for a second there, that you were going to break up with me."  
  
I whispered in a low voice. "I am. Connie, look. I really care about you, but the love I previously had for you-"  
  
"Connie?" There was a long pause. I sat there and waited for her to come back on the line. I head muffled sobs and then the connection ended. I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Well. didn't that go well." I said out loud and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. It's me Syaoran." I greeted.  
  
"Hi Syaoran! What's up?" She asked, hyper as usual. I heard a muffled voice in the background. Eriol must have been at her house again.  
  
"I did it." I replied.  
  
Tomoyo became silent. "And? How did Connie take it?"  
  
"Better than some, I guess." I said. Some of my previous girlfriends had tried to beat me up, other's had threatened to kill me, some had even attempted to run me over with their cars. In a way, it was amusing to see how they would respond. As I said, I have changed. I'm not the sweet kid I was years ago.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "What. Did she cry?"  
  
"Yeah, and then hung up on me." I nodded my head.  
  
Eriol interrupted. "Well, you deserved that for breaking the girl's heart!"  
  
I smirked. I never had to tell Eriol anything. He always knew. I heard Tomoyo cover the speaker. They were making out again.  
  
I coughed. "I'll just leave you two alone. Bye."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
-School-  
  
I yawned and got out of my car again. Scanning the school's parking lot, I saw that the 'girls' were not here. 'Yes!' my mind yelled. I got out my backpack and turned around.  
  
'Damn it! Spoke too soon!' I thought seeing the girls crowding around me. I took a deep breath and sprinted away leaving the girls in the dust.  
  
I took one look around me and saw that I was in a 'stalker free zone'. I smiled and walked forward. Well if you can count one step and 'walking' forward.  
  
I was immediately bumped into. I turned to look at who ran into me only to see the person falling to the ground. Using my quick reflexes, I caught her a foot above the ground.  
  
She had her eyes shut tightly anticipating the impact. I coughed and her eyes opened. I froze.  
  
It was the angel from the day before! I flashed her a smile that made any girl melt.  
  
"Heaven's going to be sad. It's missing a beautiful angel." I smoothly greeted her.  
  
She blushed and glared at me. "Shut up. Thank you for catching me, but I could have handled myself. A bruise and a scratch won't kill me, you know."  
  
"Are you new?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. She was obviously playing hard to get.  
  
She nodded. "Do you need any help finding your classes?" I asked playing the gentleman.  
  
She shook her head. "Nah. Bye!" and walked off.  
  
I grinned watching her leave. 'Man. That is one fine body!' Little did I know, someone jealous was watching me.  
  
"So. Syaoran Li. You left me for a slut like her, eh?" Connie's eyes narrowed angrily. "Well, if I can't have you, no one can." 


End file.
